


Requiem for Lost Hope

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, IDW 2019, M/M, Mech Preg, Pre-War, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unplanned Pregnancy, kind of? but really just a canon mashup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Long before the war, Orion lived a normal, peaceful life with his sparkmate, Megatron.If only good things could last forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in the IDW2 universe, but it became a continuity grab bag. Hope you enjoy!

Orion let out a deep intake when he felt Megatron’s chassis nearby. The poor mech had been out of sorts for the past several cycles as he neared the end of his carrying term, prone to restless nights and discomfort. But here he was, finally in the embrace of a rare moment of tranquility. 

Megatron stirred and turned onto his side, facing Orion, but still sound asleep, his lip plates slightly parted. Light from the surrounding buildings streamed through the sky window above them, bathing his silver armor in a soft glow. Orion reached out a servo and stroked Megatron’s cheek before quietly slipping out of the berth and creeping across the wide room to the door. He let himself outside where he was greeted by crisp, night air. 

Megatron’s collection of bioluminescent plants covered most of the space on the balcony, long outgrowing their crates. Megatron had taken up the hobby a while ago after buying them at an interstellar market in Kaon, but his work in the mines (and Orion’s in the record halls) left little time for upkeep. Tangled jungle aside, the vibrant, glowing hues of the vegetation soothed Orion, as did the glittering lights of Iacon City and the clear, starry sky. 

“Can’t sleep?” 

Orion turned around just as Megatron stepped across the threshold. His scarlet optics were bleary, like he hadn’t fully rebooted yet. 

“Oh scrap, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Orion said. Megatron had been a really heavy recharger before the sparkling came along. A meteor could strike the city and he probably wouldn’t rouse. 

Megatron leaned against the railing, one servo absentmindedly caressing his abdominal plate. “Not a problem,” he said, studying Orion carefully. “Are you alright?” Orion didn’t miss the hint of anxiety in his voice. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said nonchalantly. “I’ve been working on a big project in the historical archives and it’s fried my processor to the point where I’m actually having dreams about it. It’s simultaneously boring and scary.” 

He hated obfuscating the true source of his worry, but he needed more time to choose his words before approaching the topic. What Orion might intend as a discussion about the massive, impending changes to his life like balancing the sparkling with his job and that sort of business, Megatron might interpret as Orion second-guessing his entire involvement with him, maybe even thinking that Orion didn’t want the sparkling. 

They stood side-by-side at the railing for several kliks, watching an organic merchant ship soar above the city. Orion savored the sights and sounds of his surroundings, especially the bustling nightlife down below their flat where bots drifted into lively cantinas and clubhouses. Jaunty music mixed with laughter and clinking glasses, the sounds of Iacon City come to life after the long cycle. 

Megatron let out a deep intake and finally spoke. “I’m getting so close and--and it makes me nervous,” he said, his voice wavering a little bit. “What if I end up being a bad caregiver? What if the sparkling doesn’t even like me? What if—” He trailed off, frowning down at his pedes. 

“It’s okay to feel that way,” Orion said. “If you need to vent, I’m here. If you need me to go through our plans again, I’ll do it. Just say the word.” 

Megatron met his gaze, his optics bright. “Orion, how do you really feel about all of this?” He gestured at himself. “Taking on a sparkling who isn’t even yours…it can’t be as easy as you claim. Please, I need to know. You can talk to me.” 

They’d had a variation of the same discussion a dozen times. It broke Orion’s spark to see Megatron still unsure, but he was running out of ways to tell Megatron that the sparkling, no matter where she came from, was Orion’s family and he’d love her all the same. 

“Megatron, listen to me,” he said firmly. “You’re my sparkmate. I’m not going anywhere. You know I’ll support you and the sparkling until the end of the line. I want this, too.”

Megatron’s gaze softened. “I don’t deserve you.” His lip plates turned up in a small smile, but his voice was melancholy. 

Their centuries-long relationship hadn’t been without tumult, of course. Their one and only break occurred after Megatron went through a rough patch and didn’t want Orion’s help, preferring to remain closed off and angry. He eventually left. Their time apart had been dark and lonely for Orion, but they drifted back together after many ano-cycles, tentative at first, but soon everything fell into place again, like the universe itself willed it.

And then Megatron found out he was carrying, sending their progress into a tailspin.

At first, Orion was shocked and disheartened, especially after Megatron confessed that he’d spent a wild night with nameless gladiator acquaintances after a particularly high-energy match. To this cycle, Megatron still didn’t know who the sparkling belonged to. Orion remembered the crushing shame in Megatron’s voice, in the way he carried himself.

Despite this, they pushed through the shadows of fear, regret, and uncertainty and found the light at the end of the tunnel when Megatron told Orion that he wanted the sparkling more than he could possibly know. He was overjoyed, excited. Seeing Megatron happier than he’d been in ages brought a smile to Orion’s face. At that moment, he realized they were going to have a family and he couldn’t ask for anything better.

As the sparkling’s delivery day drew closer, however, Megatron’s old doubts seeped back in. He looked miserable nearly every cycle, doubting himself at every turn. Orion had no idea how to comfort him. 

“We still don’t have a name for her,” Orion said, hoping to direct the conversation onto more optimistic path. “Iacon, Vega, and Kaon are good…although, I’m going to have to vote for my original pick: Andromeda.”

“What about….Termagax?” Megatron suggested. 

The name came as a surprise to Orion, especially since he was sure Megatron was set on Vega. “I like the sound of it. And I know how much you admire Termagax’s writings…”

“Andromeda Termagax?” 

Orion smiled and stepped closer to Megatron, running his servos down his large frame until they settled at his hips. He gently rubbed his digits in circles on the thick metal. Megatron’s chassis heated at his touch and he pressed closer, shuttering his optics. 

“Always the one to negotiate,” Orion said before capturing Megatron’s lips in a soft kiss.

***

“Guess we won’t be seeing much of you anymore, Orion,” Bumblebee said wistfully. “Better enjoy our time together while it lasts.” 

“So much melodrama,” Orion laughed. “I’ll be busier, but that doesn’t mean I can’t take a break every once in a while.” 

The blazing afternoon sun streaked through a wide window in Maccadams Oil House where Orion, Windblade, and Bumblebee crowded around a small table. 

“Andromeda Termagax, huh,” Windblade said, taking a drink of energon. “Very nice. Did you get her berthroom furnished?” 

“Err…” Orion said. Truth be told, he’d completely spaced it again. “It’s a work in progress. But, I know Megatron wanted dark blue. Or violet? I can’t remember.”

“Orion, let us help. We don’t want you two getting overwhelmed,” Bumblebee said. “I can pick up any supplies you need. Also, we’re setting up a little celebration for you tomorrow night in Iacon Park.” 

Orion was about to protest, but Windblade quickly interrupted. “Less than ten bots. Nothing major. All you and Megatron need to do is show up.” 

Orion sighed. He hated the idea of everybot dropping their lives to plan frivolous events for him, but it sounded like a fun idea. Most sparkling births were celebrated with lavish parties where entire communities gathered for gift giving and merrymaking. 

Now he just needed to convince Megatron. Even if the party was small and personal, it would be a challenge to get Megatron out of the flat for a late night social.

“Okay, we’ll be there…hopefully,” Orion said. “I don’t know how to thank you. You’ve both been incredibly supportive.”

“Anything for you,” Bumblebee said. “This is an exciting time. Gotta make the best out of it.” 

“Exciting is an understatement,” Orion said, finally expressing things he’d kept inside for so long. “More like terrifying, amazing, and unbelievable all at once. In just a few cycles, Andromeda will be part of my family and I’m not even sure what to do. I’m just a librarian. I don’t have any experience in these things. Will I give her a good life? What will she choose as her alt-mode? Will she be a gladiator like her carrier? Primus, I hope not, but if she does, will I be able to support her? I know they don't fight to the death, but still..

“Her life is hers to shape,” Windblade said, patting Orion on the shoulder plate. “Besides, she has you, the most level-helmed, kind bot I know. What could possibly go wrong?” 

***  
As Orion strolled back to his workplace after his break was finished, he was suddenly overcome with emotion. Despite his anxieties, he still couldn’t wait to meet Andromeda. The future was looking brighter than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron slid the energon back to Orion’s end of the table and folded his servos in a show of defiance, but his utter weariness ruined the look. 

Orion sighed in exasperation. “I’ve already been nervous about the lack of extra energon while you’re carrying, but now you need it more than ever. Being in a weakened state like this during delivery…” he paused, mulling over his words, not wanting to scare Megatron. 

Honestly, he was downplaying how extensive the problem was. Megatron could barely climb the stairs to their flat without getting drained. He’d come home from the mines and slump into the chaise by the door, instantly falling into recharge until Orion woke him up and gave him some energon. And that wasn’t even mentioning how he’d sway on his pedes and need Orion’s assistance because of sudden spells of weakness.

Megatron refused to go to the medical center after some bad experience that he refused to talk about, so Orion called on his good friend Ratchet a few times. The fledgling medic could never find anything too worrying about Megatron’s condition, only that his energon stores were running low because of the sparkling. 

“I’m not taking your rations,” Megatron said. “Not now, not ever.”

“Look, I work at a desk all day. I’m not performing intensive labor while carrying a sparkling,” he tried to explain. “I promise you, I’ll be alright.” 

“My overseer moved me to the refinery floor, remember? Haven’t done any serious heavy lifting for a while.”

“Megatron,” Orion pleaded, pushing the drink at him again. “If you won’t do it for me, at least do it for Andromeda.”

Megatron gazed steadily at him for several kliks before slumping his shoulders in defeat and reluctantly downing the energon. “I’m a burden on you and I truly hate it,” he said when he was finished, absentmindedly fidgeting with the glass. 

Orion pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor. Not this again. He quickly decided to change the subject instead of continuing down that miserable path. “About the party I was telling you about…” 

“I’ll go.” 

Orion stopped, amazed by the response. He was a hundred percent sure Megatron would outright refuse. “Oh?” 

“I know we don’t do things together much these cycles. No bars, clubs, sports…even just strolling around the city,” Megatron said, tracing a digit across the table. “And that’s my fault. I’m sorry.”

“No apology needed. You’ve had a lot more important things to worry about,” Orion said. Truth be told, he DID miss those days. A lot. 

“I didn’t want everybot to see you in a negative light,” Megatron said, looking out of the wide window at Iacon’s bright lights. “The distinguished data clerk going around with a ‘gladiator thug’ who got himself sparked like a ---”

“No one would think that,” Orion said gently, bewildered by Megatron’s words. Every Cybertronian was equal in importance, no matter their position, hobbies, alt-mode, whatever. That was practically the foundational belief of their planet. 

“They already do more than THINK,” Megatron muttered. Then he looked back at Orion and put a servo to his forehelm. “Dear Primus, I swear I do more than brood every waking joor. My emotions have been going haywire lately.” 

Orion moved his chair next to Megatron and took his servo, intertwining their digits. “It certainly makes things interesting around here,” he said, smiling. “But, yes, I think we do need to have some fun every once in a while." 

"Then why don't we start right now?"

With that, Megatron leaned in and pressed his lips to Orion’s, giving him a slow, gentle kiss while squeezing his digits affectionately. It was late and they should probably recharge, but Orion suddenly felt himself come alive, heat radiating through his frame and pooling in his lower regions. Megatron must’ve felt it to, because he pulled away and gave him a wry smile. 

Orion moaned when Megatron straddled him and smashed their lips together, except this time he really went at it, rubbing his servos all over Orion’s body and rocking his hips forward.

Orion broke away, breathless. “Hold on, Megatron…are you sure you’re up for this?” 

Megatron’s optics were glazed over in desire. “I am if you are.”

***

It took all of Orion’s strength just to get Megatron off of his lap and into the berthroom before they came apart right there at the table. He gently lowered Megatron onto the berth and slid next to him, not breaking their kiss as he caressed Megatron’s chassis, his servo slowly dipping lower and lower. Megatron pulled his lips away, moaning when Orion massaged his pelvic plate. He rolled his hips into the intoxicating touch, begging for more while he gazed up at Orion with such intense adoration that Orion’s spark ached. 

Gladiator thug.

The words still rang in Orion’s processor, cutting and vicious. It killed him inside to know that other bots saw Megatron that way. Only saw the easy things like his intimidating physical appearance and penchant for entertainment fighting (one of the lowest sports in Cybertronian society that many bots wanted to get banned for good) and quickly assigned careless labels. It didn’t help that Megatron spent most of his days in the mines and rarely interacted with Orion and his friends in the evenings. No one saw the true Megatron. The unbelievably kind, gentle, loving mech who cared so deeply about the plight of other Cybertronians that it kept him up at night. Who wrote poetry as an outlet for his often intense emotions. Who loved Orion unconditionally.

Orion paused his ministrations and moved his other servo up to Megatron’s faceplate, cupping his cheek. “I’m so sorry.” He tried to keep his voice steady, practically holding back optic fluid, but it wasn’t working. Oh frag, was he about to completely break down right in front of Megatron during what was supposed to be a romantic moment? “You don’t deserve those hurtful things said about you.”

“I’ve heard worse,” Megatron said nonchalantly. “I’ll live.” 

“But, that’s— ”

Megatron retracted his panel and ground against Orion’s servo, groaning. “Come on, Orion, we can discuss this later. Focus.” He gave him a half-smile, his eyes hooded. 

Warmth spread through Orion’s chassis. He gave Megatron another deep kiss before sliding his digits into the warm, slick heat while rubbing the glowing outer node with his thumb. Megatron moaned loudly, squirming underneath Orion as lubricant dripped freely, coating the thick digits inside of him. 

“Oh…frag,” Megatron said breathlessly. “More…please…ahhh!”

Orion pressed in further, rubbing the pads of his digits over all of the sensitive places inside of Megatron, savoring the cries of pleasure. 

When Orion finally pushed his spike inside of Megatron’s welcoming chassis after what felt like a joor of preparation, he had to pause for a moment because of the overwhelming sensations. It had been so long since they’d shared this. Far too long. 

Megatron wrapped his powerful legs around Orion’s waist, pulling him closer as he tightened around his length. Orion leaned down so his face was an inch from Megatron’s, so close that he could feel his warm intakes. 

“I love you,” Megatron said, washer fluid trailing down his cheeks. 

He pulled Orion down into a passionate kiss, tangling their glossae together as Orion slowly thrust into him, letting out a soft sigh of contentment. In that moment, all of their troubles were left behind. For once, everything felt right.

 

*** 

When Orion onlined his optics the next morning, he was surprised to see Megatron there. His mining shift always required him to depart Iacon long before the crack of dawn. Was he ill? Orion gently shook Megatron until he stirred awake and blinked up at him, dazed. 

“It’s…er…morning,” he said just in case the blazing sunlight didn’t give it away. 

Megatron slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He wouldn’t meet Orion’s gaze, instead looking down at his servos where he flexed his digits and examined the lower joint on one of them. 

Orion sighed. “What’s wrong?”

“I—I didn’t know how to tell you last cycle,” Megatron said, meeting Orion’s puzzled gaze with an uneasy look. “I left the mines.”

It took a moment for his processor to catch up, but when it did, he gaped at Megatron in disbelief. The poor mech had already been a mess once he had to leave the rings for the sparkling’s sake, but now the energon mines, too? Working there had been one of Megatron’s greatest joys. It was difficult labor, but Megatron always took great pride in his chosen profession. 

“For good?” Orion said. “Or just until Andromeda is born?”

“For good,” Megatron said. “It wasn’t an easy choice, but I’ve discovered a different path.”

“Medical?” Orion guessed. That was the only other profession Megatron had expressed interest in. Maybe he was galvanized after whatever happened at the medical center not too long ago. 

Megatron hesitated. “No…more like community organizing.” Seeing the look on Orion’s faceplate, he hurried on. “I went to a Mechanical-Organics Unity event several cycles ago. Met a lot of interesting bots from all over Cybertron and the colony worlds. There’s something about getting involved in society and making things better for our planet that gives me a level of fulfillment that I can’t even explain. I know it sounds ridiculous…”

“No,” Orion said once the information sank in. Megatron did have extensive knowledge of politics, history, and sociology and loved to talk about it. He thought they were merely interests, though, not something he’d pursue. “It’s not ridiculous at all. You’d probably excel at it.”

Megatron nodded. “I was thinking about it even before choosing my mining alt-mode,” he said. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I didn’t know what you’d think of such a wild change.” 

“You know I’ll always support you,” Orion said. “Your life is yours to shape.” 

Something shifted in Megatron’s demeanor at the familiar mantra. Was it contempt? Skepticism? He couldn’t tell because it vanished as quickly as it had come.


End file.
